This invention relates to rim constructions for mounting a pneumatic tire carcass, and more particularly to such rim constructions which are generally formed of two or more rim portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,921 issued to Grawey (assigned to the assignee of this application) discloses a novel, oval pneumatic tube-tire. A study of such patent reveals that, because of the particular configuration of such tube-tire, a rim used therewith must fulfill certain requirements which may not exist in the case of more conventional tires.
In general, rims for use with such a tube-tire may with advantage be of the split-rim type i.e., involving a pair of rim halves securable together to form such a rim. Such a rim structure is disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 283,375, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,744 also assigned to the assignee of this application.
While such a rim has proven to be extremely effective in use, it will be understood that a variety of rim configurations suitable for use with such tube-tire may be desired, each providing its own particular advantage, which may be of great use in the particular application of the tube-tire.
Of general interest in this area are U.S. Pat. No. 689,247 to Tillinghast, U.S. Pat. No. 1,320,999 to Baker, U.S. Pat. No. 1,595,335 to Atkins, U.S. Pat. No. 2,067,545 to Ricketts, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,224,066 to Shore, U.S. Pat No. 2,308,959 to Brink, U.S. Pat. No. 2,559,975 to Lange, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,373 to Daugherty, U.S. Pat. No. 2,720,240 to Bourdon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,683 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 3,047,041 to Bottasso, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,456 to Blenkle, U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,192 to Roque V, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,001 to Morford, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,694 to Bradley, and German Pat. No. 1,176,013.